Please Don't Leave Me
by ihearthuxon
Summary: Huxon OneShot. Anger takes over their relationship. Will it survive this?


**Hi my sweet, sweet huns!  
Long time no see.  
My muse left me for a while and now I'm doing my internship. That means a lot of work and easily tired. But the good part of that is, I often get inspired on my interships.  
This is a oneshot based on Huxon (what else did you expect? :p) and the italic words are the lyrics of a song from Pink.**

**I also would like to thank a few people:  
- Rose Tyler: Thanks for the fun and cheerfull chats.  
- Kelly: Thanks for the story. It makes my day.  
- Megan: Thanks for the beta reading and correcting my mistakes.  
- Hollie: I know it's been a while since we've talked but I haven't forgotten you. We'll talk soon, I promise.**

**I hope you'll like and enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Please Don't Leave Me

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da  
I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da_

"Don't Phil! Don't even try to say it!" Sam yelled at him. She was beyond being angry.

Phil sighed heavily. He asked himself why she was so angry.

"All you had to do was grab some dinner on your way home!" She raged on.

"Why are you so angry?!" Phil couldn't help but to raise his voice against the woman he loved so much. He could see the fire in her eyes and how the anger travelled through her tiny body. "I just forgot to do it?! Not such a big deal…"

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!" Her eyes got darker when she heard the ignorance in his voice. "Well, if it's not such a big deal then you can eat on your own!"

"Come on Sam! We can go out, eat something together." He tried to calm her down.

She laughed sarcasticly. "Yeah sure, you can go out. On your own!"

Phil walked toward her. "Come on baby. I am truly sorry. Come with me, we'll go to a restaurant."

Sam walked to the frontdoor and opened it. "You can go on your own. I am not hungry anymore."

"Fine! If this is how you want it to be!" Phil walked to the door. "This is not a game to me Sam. I am sick of your games. Maybe you should think this through and decide what it is you want."

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Sam sighed deep. Maybe he was right. She didn't knew why but lately one wrong look of him was enough to set her off. She was so easily angry with him. It was like nothing he did or said could be good. She went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower hoping it would bring her some answers. When she noticed the hot shower wasn't giving answers she turned it off and got dressed again. In the kitchen she poured out a glass of red wine. She looked at the picture of them that was hanging on the kitchen wall. How could she resent him? He was the love of her life. Ofcourse she had never told him she thought about him that way. She was too afraid it would turn him off. She noticed it was easier to be angry with him then to give in to the love she felt for him. God, she knew she needed him more than anything else in the world. She loved him more than anything in the world. But she also knew she would never tell him this. She was too afraid to loose him.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da_

Sam entered CID and looked, almost instinctive, his way. Surely he would've heard her come in, her heels always made a lot of noise on the floor, but he didn't even looked up. She sighed lightly. So he was still angry at her. She entered her office and started working. She tried to concentrate on her work but her thoughts were drifting off to her relation. She looked at the desks where here officers were working and noticed Phil never looked her direction. She knew she was horrible to him the last weeks, but did he reached a point that he wouldn't forgive her for what she had said? This thought stung her and a wave of panick rushed through her body. Had she hurt him that bad? Had she pushed him away that far?  
She got up to get a coffee. She couldn't work like this, her minds was too occupied with her problems. She decided she couldn't bear it any longer. Sam walked over to Phil's desk with his favorite coffee and came behind him. She put down the coffee on his desk and kissed his neck. "I am sorry for last night." She whispered carefully.

Phil looked at the coffee and shoved it to the corner of his desk. "I am working." He said seriously.

His words hurt her but she wasn't ready to give up yet. "I mean it baby." She whispered again.

Phil got up and took his coat. "I have an arrest to do, Guv."

Sam watched him leave CID trying to fight back the tears that were burning in her eyes. She really had pushed him away too far.

_Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Back in her office she had been there just sitting and doing nothing but thinking. Every now and then she glared at the clock and saw he was away far too long for just an arrest. Suddenly her Phone rang and she jumped up from the sudden noise it made. She picked up and after listening for a few seconds the color left her face and the phone dropped from out her hand. She stared into the empty space for a minute. This couldn't be happening to her, to them.  
"Hello? Hello?" she realised she hadn't hung up her phone. She took it back up and hung up. She wasn't in a state to talk to anyone. The words were still ringing like bells in her head. _"__Shots are fired during the arrest and one man is down." _In a corner of her mind she knew there was a small possibility it was Phil that was shot but she wasn't thinking reasonably. She got up and ran outside her office bursting into Jack's office. "Have you heard?"

Jack nodded and saw the panick in her eyes. "They should arrive here in 2 minutes. Don't pani-"

Sam was already back gone before he even could finish his sentence. She ran to the parking, waiting inpatient for them to arrive.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da da, da da da da_

After a few minutes of inpatient waiting the car pulled over. During the waiting all she could think about was how scared she was he was shot. Maybe she should tell him how important he was for her. She couldn't see if he was in the car of not. Seconds seemed hours for her. The door opened and relief hit her stressed body when she saw he was okay. Impulsive she ran over to him and wrapped her arm around him. "Oh God." She exclamed. "I was so worried about you."

Phil wrapped his arms around her tiny body, pressing her firm against his. He liked her reaction. "You should know Phil Hunter doesn't get hit by a bullet." He smiled.

Sam reached up, getting on the tips of her toes, and brushed her lips soft against his lips. "I am glad you are okay."

Phil put an arm around her waist and lead her back inside.

"We need to talk." Sam whispered, quiet but enough so he could hear.

_Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no_

She looked at her glass of red wine before looking at him. They were both sitting on one side of the sofa. "Sorry about the last few weeks." She started carefully. "I wasn't really myself."

The expression on his face changed to confused. "What do you mean Sam?"

"I had to sort some things out."

"What kind or things?" he sounded worried. When she didn't answer right away, he continued. "Sam, it has been weeks ago that I heard you say you love me or even you like me. Do you still love me?"

Sam looked down. "Of course I still love you. Maybe even more then before." She tried to keep her voice steady. "You are the most important thing in the world to me. I need you and love you more than anything else."

Phil was suprised by her confessions. He moved closer to her and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. "I am glad you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Is that why…" he asked carefully "… Is that why you were so angry with me all the time?"

Sam nodded. "I am afraid of losing you." She admitted quietly.

Phil pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her. "You are not going to loose me. I will never leave you. No matter what happens." He leaned over and kissed her lips so tender it made her heart skip a beat.

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me_

* * *

**Like it or hate it? Please review. I know you want it ;)  
x**


End file.
